Enlace
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Los pensamientos del Héroe del Tiempo, durante su aventura más oscura hasta la fecha. Porque en esa ocasión, no había un genuino final feliz


¿Realmente importa algo?

No soy ajeno a la aventura- en aquella ocasión, también abandoné mi hogar y mis amigos para emprender una travesía en busca del bien mayor, para salvarlos a todos de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el mundo en el que habitábamos. En aquella ocasión también sufrí mucho; el dolor físico, el agotamiento mental y aquellos momentos en que mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía eran más comunes de lo que me gustaría aceptar. Pero en aquella ocasión, en la aventura más grande que jamás se contó, salí victorioso.

Fue una búsqueda que me llevó a los confines del reino, viajando a través de las eras, paseándome entre dos universos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. A los ojos de la gente, me hice acreedor de ese título: "El Héroe del Tiempo". Y aunque al finalizarlo todo, solo pocos estuvieron al tanto del peligro que corrieron, me sentí realizado, satisfecho y feliz porque todo resultara como debía resultar. Agradecido por el sacrificio que habían hecho mis amigos por mantener la paz, un sacrificio que se respetaría por toda la eternidad, y serían recordados como héroes. SI, esa fue la aventura más grande jamás contada.

Pero ahora… ahora todo ha perdido sentido.

¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Cuál es la finalidad? ¿Qué espero lograr?

De nuevo, hay un ente maligno que amenaza la paz y a aquellos que me importan, pero en esta ocasión, no busca controlar nada. No busca ser el amo y señor de nadie- ¡Solo busca destruir! Sus acciones no se justifican por nada, y ni siquiera lo intenta. Solo quiere verlo todo reducido a escombros, por pura diversión. Le divierte el sufrimiento. Disfruta el caos.

Tres días. ¿Qué puedes lograr en tres días?

Le tomó tres días a aquel Goron fabricarme la genuina Espada Biggoron, me tomó tres días descubrir cómo pescar correctamente, fueron tres días los que tardé en aprender cómo usar el arco sin lastimarme los dedos. Tareas muy simples, en realidad. Entonces, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que en tres días podría hacer algo tan complicado como salvar al mundo?

Pero claro, tengo la siempre confiable Ocarina del Tiempo: el antiguo tesoro de la familia real de Hyrule, la llave para abrir la puerta al Reino Sagrado donde duerme la legendaria Trifuerza. Gracias a la Ocarina, puedo regresar al pasado, y retroceder el reloj hasta el primer día de mi aventura cuantas veces sea necesario. Suena como una situación ideal, ¿No es así?

No. En realidad, eso es lo que más odio acerca de esta aventura.

Durante mi primera aventura, hice más que seguir estrictamente una línea de pensamiento; mis tareas fueron más allá de hacer lo que se suponía que hiciese. A veces me desviaba de mi camino, para ayudar a quien lo necesitase, y al terminar, sentía una cálida alegría en mi pecho al saber que esa persona estaba bien, que le ayude con algo que no habría logrado por sí sola, y que el mundo era mejor por ello, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Pero dime, ¿Por qué he de hacerlo ahora? Si al tocar esa melodía- esa maldita canción que he aprendido a odiar- todo volverá a ser como antes, y los eventos seguirán su curso, como se suponía que fuese. ¡Y será como si nunca hubiese hecho nada!

No puedo ayudarlos a todos, no tengo el tiempo necesario, y aún si lo tuviese, tendría que regresar el reloj al amanecer del primer día. Ha sido así más veces de las que puedo contar; en una ocasión, no pude salvar a esa niña, y fue secuestrada. Estuvo la anciana a la que asaltaron esa noche. La niña y su padre, las brujas del pantano, la gente del pueblo; a todos, en algún intervalo de tiempo, los decepcioné. Pero no puedo detenerme a ayudarlos- ¡La luna caerá en tres días! Debo detener la catástrofe.

¿Pero qué caso tiene? El mundo no será mejor si lo hago- esas personas igual habrán sufrido porque no pude ayudarlos. Pero si los ayudo, no habrá un mundo donde vivir. No hay realmente una victoria, no existe un final feliz en el que todos celebremos la mañana del cuarto día, habrá alguien que no podrá celebrar con nosotros.

En más de una ocasión, he querido rendirme. He querido hacerlo todo a un lado, y dejar que el fuego de esa luna infernal arrasara con todas mis preocupaciones. Que la máscara ganara, y poder descansar en paz sin sentirme culpable… Pero no puedo.

Existe una razón por la que he seguido este viaje hasta ahora, un motivo que me ha impulsado hasta el lugar en el que estoy: ella. Ella fue quien me enseñó a actuar con inteligencia, con valor. Fue mi consciencia, y quien sembró en mí ese instinto heroico y esa sed de justicia. Mi amiga, Navi, fue quien me enseñó a distinguir el bien del mal, y en honor a nuestra amistad y al tiempo que pasamos juntos, terminaré esta aventura.

Descubriré qué es lo correcto por mi cuenta, y con la ayuda de mi nueva amiga encontraré la manera de salvarlos a todos. Tendremos nuestro final feliz, y la mañana del cuarto día será para reír y descansar; esa máscara no podrá vencerme. Seguiré luchando y luchando, porque eso es lo correcto, porque es mi trabajo velar por la justicia, y cualquier cosa que atente contra ella será juzgada por mi espada.

Soy el Héroe del Tiempo. Mi nombre es-


End file.
